Club Night
by kompletelykrazykay
Summary: One shot! Rose is at the end of her endless list of clubs, bars, and pubs in Paris, ending in one of the worst. What will happen when part of the Bad Touch/Friend Trio send a drink her way? Rated T for hard core alcohol and drunk France (I think that's self explanatory)


The stench of beer and alcohol slices me across in the face. Of course I've dawned the proper attire; instead of my usual, uptight investigator suit I wear ripped skinnies and a velvet and lace bralette. My ebony hair is straightened and pinned at random, and I sport bright red lipstick and blue contacts. According to my best friend, I am supposed to be some kind of sexy.

My ex brought me to Paris a month ago, for some trip or whatever, but I found him in bed with a French prostitute. So, the last few months have been filled with getting an apartment in Paris, my best friend moving in with me, and checking out the clubs around the city of love. The places keep getting trashier and trashier. I walk around, sit at the bar, trying to seem inconspicuous, eavesdrop of the drunkards conversations. But then that dreaded action happens.

A lovely green cricket sits in front of me, and the bartender motions to a man with long blond hair and stubble on his chin. He drunkenly winks at me, blowing a kiss my way. His darker skinned friend sitting next to him seems just as tipsy. I look away and swirl my drink, taking a tentative sip, and sense them moving closer. _Shit_. I'd been warned about the two. They were called the Bad Touch, and I don't want to know why. But, unfortunately, I think I will.

"Bonjour," the blond smiles, the smell of strong liquor spilling from his breath, "How are you, this fine evening?"

"Fine, fine," I nod, making small adjustments to get away from the blond man.

"What is your name? It must be something beautiful to belong to someone as radiant as yourself," he winks. His friend nods with him, both their eyes raking me up and down. My skin crawls.

"I'm Rose.".

"Ah, and yes, your name is fitting," he slurs, "for such a lovely flower. I am Francis, and I am very glad to meet your acquaintance, Rose."

"Si, you are truly lovely," the other one says. His emerald eyes contrast with his friend's sapphire orbs, and his hair is shorter and dark brown. Both have accents that under normal circumstances would have my knees wobbling. But these aren't normal circumstances. "I'm Antonio. Drink, it's very good."

"No thank you," I smile tightly, starting to get up. Francis grabs my elbow quickly and tightly.

"What's the rush, pet?" Francis asks close to my ear. His drunk breath washes around me and sets off every alarm in my body. He turns me around and keeps a hold on my wrist. "Stay, drink." I shake my head slightly. _"Drink."_ The vise on my wrist is so tight that my fingers feel numb, lifeless. Antonio smiles, lifting my glass to me. I take it with my free hand and take a few sips, barely having time to breath before his pushing it back to my lips. I can't help but notice the cricket is abnormally strong, almost as if it's just green whiskey. I feel the glass going to my head.

"Wow, you're tipsy, aren't you?" Antonio says. That's the excuse they use, never mind Francis nearly pulling the stool out from under me. They both take one of my arms, managing to drag the alcohol delayed me outside towards the neighboring alley. These two men are too much of a match for me. I'm stuck, against a brick wall, with two drunk predators who won't even remember what happened in the morning.

Francis and Antonio approach me slowly, shuffling and slurring whenever words escape their mouths.

Suddenly both their heads are smashed hard against the other, knocking them clean out. Above their now unconscious body stands a very pissed off looking albino. He shakes his head at them, then looks towards me. He takes a step over the two bodies, kneeling near me. I shake slightly.

"Hey," he says carefully with a thick German accent. I look up to meet shocking ruby eyes. "Are you okay?"

My eyes won't stray from his captivating gaze. He holds out a hand to help pull me to my feet, and I accept everything in the gesture. The skin of his hand feels smooth yet beaten, his eyes concerned. "Yes," I mumble. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Frau."

* * *

**Did that end suddenly? Eh I don't know how to end a One-Shot. Any advice? PM or review!**

**I haven't posted anything in a while, a****nd I absolutely love France and I hate writing him as the bad guy! Does anyone else have that problem? This is hard -.-'**

**I might randomly add one shots and make this a general anime-ish one shot collection . . .**

**Feel free to click that lovely review button to suggest if this should be an eventual collection or if you have advice for a better ending, or anything**

** Much appreciated :)**


End file.
